


It's Easier to Ask Forgiveness (Than It Is to Get Permission)

by twopinkcarnations



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Friendship, Gen, Kidnapping, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopinkcarnations/pseuds/twopinkcarnations
Summary: Michael freezes in place. Janet continues beaming, but Michael feels like his entire world has shifted to the left.





	It's Easier to Ask Forgiveness (Than It Is to Get Permission)

The good Janets are kept in a predictably bright, white room. Slipping the golden key from a guard’s pocket was like taking candy from a baby, and it takes Michael all of a minute to enter.

The light in the Janet room is blinding. It takes his eyes a moment to adjust. He had never realized how dim and dreary his side of the afterlife was until just now.

And there she was. Tall, neat, and serene.

Michael feels a strange sense of calm settle over himself when he takes his first step into the room. He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. Something in his chest felt different, but he didn’t have time to dwell. He would have to take this Janet and return the key before anyone from upstairs found out. Michael wasn’t ready to retire.

He approaches her on the balls of his feet, moving slowly and swiftly. Would she recognize him for what he was? Would she fight back? Would she alert the authorities?

“Hello!”

Michael jumps back and grabs his chest. He wasn’t expecting her to speak, but he was glad she was already turned on. One less thing for him to worry about as he had yet to figure out where her manual was kept…

“Hello! Press my nose three times to activate!”

He puts a finger to his lips.

“Shhh, shhh, you have to be quiet.”

He looks to his left and then to his right. There was nothing to see but pure, white energy for miles. The only disruption in his view was the open portal behind him.

“We’re going on a little trip, okay?”

“Okay!”

Janet smiles at him. She doesn’t have a clue. He puts a hand on her shoulder, half expecting her to set off alarm bells, but she stays quiet. The spot where his hand rests is warm, and her human exoskeleton thrums with energy. She felt nothing like Bad Janet, whose skin often felt, at best, like cold sheets of metal.

“Can you walk on your own?”

“Hello! Press my nose three times to activate.”

“Not yet, not yet. We have to go to my office first.”

He gently spins her around and guides her back towards the door. She glides across the floor, frictionless despite her sensible high heels dragging across the ground.

“Hello!”

“Shhh, please, Janet!”

Michael freezes in place. Janet continues beaming, but Michael feels like his entire world has shifted to the left.

_Please?_

Since when did he say please?

Since when did he ask permission?

Since when did he _care?_

“C’mon, Janet. Let’s get you out of here. This place is giving me the creeps.”

Michael notices that her nose wrinkles when she smiles.

“Okay!”

He locks the door behind them. He was relieved that the hard part was finally over.


End file.
